Colorado Sunrise
by PrincessJim4.0
Summary: Jim is held hostage and is given back to the ship but something's amiss... TOS characters introduced in later chapters, New Spock melds with Nero Hurt/Comfort! Jim/Bones/Spock OMG
1. Bad Romance

"**Bad Romance" **

**By: Lady Gaga**

**I can't help but imagine Jim in this song but in an outfit for McCoy….**

Bones looked towards the bed and gasped his lover Jim was in his bed. He rose with a strut and that seductive sexy smirk. He stared at McCoy and raised his hand and motioned for him to come closer. McCoy sucked in a breath as he spotted finely manicured nails the color of posh pink. He wore white leather platforms while walking catlike towards the doctor. He stared into Bones's eyes with a devious look. Diamonds decorate his face while pink, white, and brunette eye shadow created a Neapolitan look on his face. Mahogany streaked his lips creating the pouty gaze. Which said I want you, all of you…Bones took in the other features of his subordinate. A white plush boa wounded its way across his neck and cascaded down his back. He arched himself in the doctor's face; He swayed his hip showing off his sultry curves that were usually hidden under a Starfleet uniform. Jim bit his lip rubbing the CMO's face in it. He threw up his arms and swayed over to Bones closer; testing the waters of his best friend. He was close enough to kiss now…McCoy smirked as he realized that Jim's outfit matched his makeup. He was clad in tight lacy lingerie. The front had a corset that went criss-cross all the way to his midsection. The bottoms were all lace and Neapolitan. The top reenacted the same design. He had on chocolate colored stockings that tied at the waistband. He got in the doctor's face pressed his eager body into him wanting, begging for the closeness. Jim shoved the brunette on his bed determined to be the Alpha in this…Little did McCoy know that he was going to be ridden that night.

Jim lifted himself delicately over the doctor and sat on him obvious of the hard on beneath him. God Jim looked amazing in this outfit. Bones wouldn't think of words to say. He was utterly speechless…He grinned thinking Spock could never have him this way…Mine he thought.

**Okay this song is flipping awesome and I can't get it out of me freaking head…Anyway there's a lot more where this came from…Woot!!!**


	2. Tik Tok

** "TIC TOK" by Kesha**

Jim grinded against the doctor and smirked knowingly. He took the bottle from him swinging it to his lips. He somehow managed to sit on his CMO inside him without removing his attire. Bones gasped the feel of Jim's clothes under being lacy and furry was amazing. The party never came but Jim himself was the party. He planned on going all the way with him that night. Jim shifted slightly giving McCoy better access to touch more of his body. His tanned broad shoulders were displayed in front of the doctor. The curve of his back exposed just enough to enticement… He was drunk with liquor given by the doctor. His face may have been decorated but the flush from alcohol was seeping in through his features. Jim's head pounded with the liquid like fire feeling erupting from his belly to his head. It was as if the warmth from his drink had created a swirling cloud of heat pooling around him. It was almost as if the liquor had given him a heated aura and it was pounding through his system. He arched taking all of him in; the doctor's hips jutted forward intensified by Jim's own heat. Jim had his hands on each side of McCoy's thighs the pressure of Bones in him was throbbing and pulsing. It wouldn't take long for either of them to finish at all.

**Okay everyone this is another moment I thought of when hearing this song…let me know what you think…**


	3. Disturbia

"**Disturbia" **

Jim gasped and rocked against the doctor he would have his with a few more swift movements…his body was locking up them the spasms hit him like waves of fire…He pressed himself harder against McCoy and moaned. He looked at the doctor with a helpless gaze. He stared back shocked and unable to move. This was the worst thing Leonard could do to him especially at this brief moment. He shoved Jim off in a hurry and ran for the sickbay. Jim stared back utterly shocked at the doctor's response. And the fact that he was on the edge that pissed him off. Jim hadn't realized that someone was behind him. He turned and was shoved to McCoy's sheets. He noted long hands with slender fingers… He snatched one up determined to stop this person. As he grabbed that hand he heard a small gasp almost a whimper. He tried to turn over and get a glimpse. Unfortunately that position was not available to him at the time. The alcohol running through his system was making it very hard to concentrate. He shifted pressing the allure of his back into the intruder. He figured he could test the limits of this encounter…He figured it to be Spock and giggled about it…just then three fingers were pressed to his temple…He gasped in disbelief it wasn't Spock it was Prime…He shuddered beneath him quaking in excitement and the new feeling growing inside him…that feeling of inexperience especially with this particular ambassador…He felt disturbed it wasn't something he was used to even in this outfit…

**Okay sorry I've not updated in forever please forgive!!! My twin hogs the computer like you won't believe!!! Anyway I wanted to say that Spock Prime I figure is the one from TOS= the original series…**


	4. Hallejuah

"**Hallelujah" by Rufus W****ainwright**

Jim squeezed his eyes shut…_this was impossible oh god there's no way how the fuck did this happen…he can't possibly want this? He was sure that Spock Prime didn't want him. He felt very unworthy of Prime's affection…_He suddenly felt someone in his head…_I can hear you Thyla…he whispered to the strikingly young Jim Kirk…_

_ Your scent drives me into oblivion…you trigger the Pon Farr that courses through my veins…I do not fear the blood disease which strikes me to the core…it brings me ever closer…l feel the blood fever coursing when it shouldn't. my tempo rises in spite of you…meditation will not and cannot save me…it has kept my from dying yes but I want you Jim all of you…Both of you…mature and innocent…give it to me…_

Jim gasped wordlessly…he tried to talk but words and breathing alone seemed impossible to do…Spock released the link between them…

On that note Jim mashed his lips against Prime's. Tears streamed down his face it was a great and terrible beauty…This simple feeling is beyond nature's comprehension…

He had emotional security with this particular Vulcan sure he was with NuSpock but that couldn't elicit the emotions that Prime evoked in him…

**Ha-ha just a taste I want to make it last people!!! Oh this chapter is dedicated to Harmona1235 yay my twin is awesome please help with Prime need to get better at portraying him…I know you know that Vulcan better that almost anyone ^^ Thankies oh if anyone gets ideas please message me!!**


	5. Tapp

Blinks good god it's been a rough vacation…sigh…anyway I feel weird typing this in an almost see through t shirt my actual shirt flew in mother fucking pool!!!! Moving on….here you all go!!!! I have decided to turn this into a story with a plot and it's fun how it's planned out…

He grimaced against the pressure of the ambassador's lips determined to win…he shoves him away afraid of what he might invoke within this particular Vulcan…He leaves to his quarters leaving these fluttering emotions behind…

Later that week Jim is off to make a treaty with some Orion rogues involving a personal issue with their Captain James T Kirk…He and McCoy have sort of gone their own ways especially Jim. He doesn't see why he and McCoy should be together…He doesn't think it would work out. He likes and prefers him as a friend. He doesn't want to be with him…

Jim shook his head 'huh what now?" "Dammit Jim pay attention…" McCoy shouted. He looked at the doctor with an intense blue gaze. McCoy shot back with a look that quickly dissolved into a back to business expression. The only word Jim heard were Orion women…that were when he cocked his head smiling Sounds like fun to me. He wondered how many he could get in the sack before departure. "Make a peace treaty…" Jim heard Pike announce onscreen. "Can you think of anything else?" Pike yelled. He was back on base with the Starfleet Academy not on shore leave…Unfortunately because of Nero he wouldn't be back on the Enterprise, let alone any other spacecraft… He taught future cadets and officers at the Academy but still wheel chair bound… "You look rather tired admiral. Why don't you take a rest?" Jim stated. "Okay so we are forming some kind of treaty or something right?" Jim responded. He swiveled in his chair not waiting for the admiral's reply. "Let's warp Scotty!" Jim roared. "Don't go without caution! You idiot! Go red alert!" Pike yelled over the transfer. "Right! Jim flicked some buttons and the alerts blared all over the ship. Jim knew how terrible rogue ships were he hoped that they wouldn't run into anymore. Still reckless in the midst of outer space he zoomed pulling the ship into overdrive. They pulled out of warp… Jim's eyes met black sky, Lightening streaked and rocketed against the tide of space…Time blurred the space…Flashes blurred his vision. It was a startling sight! Fate had found Jim Kirk here…"Is this what I deserve?" Jim murmured. He heard Bones' voice shouting at him. He shot up sweating and panting…His heart racing in his chest. Perspiration streaked his body in rivets. He looked around…No Nero…No Narada…"Bones?' he spoke softly. "Hey Jim you there? Come back to me. Wake up!" the doctor calmly responded. Jim shook his head regaining his composure…Wow it had seemed so real then…He looked at Bones and gasped. He hadn't realized how close he was to him. Those soft warm mocha eyes with a hint of Cacao inside them…Sixty percent Cacao he thought to himself…He was very close enough that he suddenly felt very intimate with him…He could smell him…Mmm like a hint of wheat fields and cotton…alcohol infused him…just a little though…Jim shook his head regaining his resolve pushing the sudden awareness away from himself…Heat crept into his features. Bones' hot breath blew on his cheeks… He had fallen out of his chair where he had blacked out. Bones offered a hand to pick him up and halfway up Jim slipped on the heel of his shoe. He was caught by the waist by Spock. Jim felt a bit vulnerable with both of these fine officers vying for his attention. It pressured him a bit. He got up and looked onscreen and found something interesting there was an odd ship on the horizon. It floated there as if it was waiting for them. A green woman came onscreen asking for the Captain's assistance…"We need you aboard sir" She replied. Jim smiled and started for the engineering deck…"Bones come with me okay…" He went willingly… They beamed aboard greeted by a feast for the stomach and the eyes…Orion women surrounded them in an assortment of beads and skin tight clothing…"I thank you for coming aboard Sir" she stated…"Here sit" Jim sat with Bones at a rather large rounded table…"This is what you deserve James Tiberius Kirk!" She shouted. She was too fast for Bones to stop and she injected a needle into his neck…Jim fell over wordlessly into sleep…"What did you do to him?!" Leonard yelled at her. "Giving him a taste of his own medicine!" she laughed…He was wheeled into surgery shortly…Leonard gawked at this…Jim? Jim where are going… "Go back to your ship Sir and get out of here" She glared. She stared with bright brown eyes. "Not without our Captain!" He replied. The Orion woman smiled "sure you can have him back when I'm done with him…" Bones had no choice but beam back aboard the Enterprise…It just sat there awaiting it's captain's command…Jim however was drugged with anesthetics.


	6. Photo Finnish

He woke groggy from the drugs… "What are you gonna do to me?" Jim asked…He was stripped of all his

clothes and cuffed to a hospital bed…he pulled against the restraints…the Orion women drew closer so

she was right next to him. Then she leaned over grasping his face in her emerald hands…

"Well Captain you have done much to my race…Gailea for instance?...She is related to me and

you broke her heart"… "I can't have you running around on my vessel stealing my officers…they

may be slaves but they are not yours to have…Unless I have offered any you can't have them so

now what should I do? I told your CMO to get his ass back on that ship and he did…for your

sake. Now sir I'm going to change your mind about women…You are going to have to tread

carefully with your affairs…especially with your medical officer and your first officer… So you

might want to relax a bit because you will be here a while…" She stated….

Jim's blue eyes faded a bit as he went under…the drugs still circulating in his system…there was no way

he could have fought it…He lost consciousness yet again…The Orion woman smiled wickedly as she took knives to Jim's body creating a big mess of sorts…

Bones POV:

Jim! Jim? oh god what are they doing to you? Can I fix what they break? Taste of your own

medicine? What the hell does that even mean? He watched the vessel with intensity. He was worried

about Jim. He truly did love him even if he was too stubborn to realize it…Jim especially now…Leonard

knew that if Jim got out of there he would surely love him back right? He used to but things got

complicated and confusing and it became hard for Jim to keep up with Leonard because Jim was always

in a bad mood…And Leonard was sure that maybe Spock or Prime had something to do with it…

Jim hadn't been in the wrong he just grew apart that's all…too consumed by work and running

the ship…Suddenly the woman came onscreen" you may retrieve your captain now but do us any harm

we will kill him instantly…" Leonard went to get the captain…He peeked under the hospital gown and

gasped at what he saw…


	7. I Can't Do It Alone

**Well been betaing stories pardon for the wait folks….**

Jim was in Leonard's arms…Leonard looked closer at Jim's body…The shocking this was there were no marks…no evidence that he had been tampered with…

"Uhhhgh…" Jim replied…there didn't seem to be any problem with Jim by the doctor's visual examination…

Jim and captain Pike had a meeting realizing that the "mission" that they were issued to complete was no longer necessary obviously since it was staged and it was another rogue ship…Like Nero's…five years ago…

So they were on their way back to earth…for shore leave…

Jim still refuses his first officer's attempts at courting…He didn't want to get involved…same was for the doctor yet there was something about that man that drove Jim to the wall…he wasn't sue why…

So Jim is suffering emotionally between these emotions…He is currently in the sickbay…getting approved by the CMO Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy…

So there he was…Jim was stripped by the doctor…And that was when he spotted a needle sticking out of Jim's stomach…There was some clear liquid in it…

Leonard removed it carefully and examined it…It was some kind of weird DNA of sorts_…Must've been from that damn green villain… the doctor thought…_

_ Jim was kicking his feet and looked bored…He looked up and McCoy who held the needle high…his eyes grew wide…"What is that!". _He shot up off the table in a rush to get to Leonard's side…

_ He was determined to find out what the hell that green bitch injected in him…_Leonard turned to face his captain and now patient…He looked Jim in the eye."You need to sit back down…Captain…please obey me this one time…Ya' know when it's your life at stake?" Jim sat back down and flittered around nervously.

"Well captain I'd like to tell you it's some kind of DNA somewhat related to a race close to humans...something like that…I need to check your back okay?"

Jim flipped over on the table revealing all aspects of his backside to the CMO. Leonard gasped at what was on Jim's back between his shoulder blades….

_ Wings?.... What the hell did that creature do to you?! Jim had wings now? They are well He suppressed a snort of laughter. Well they are not angel wings…but they are feathered just like the kind you see in those books…The wings Jim sported were roughly feathered and slightly pink…_

Jim in general was growing a slight shade of green…

"Jim…you have w...Wings" He shuddered. Jim walked to the mirror in the bathroom and looked sure enough there they were…not huge or gaping…but enough that he could hide them with his uniform… 

So that was what Jim could do for a while…The CMO went to test the needle for other traces of DNA. Jim when about his business doing his Alpha shift…

**Four Hours Later…**

__Leonard ran to find Jim because of what he discovered in the vial…While punching in the override code to Jim's bathroom…He heard a scream…It was Jim's.

Leonard smacked into Jim and it was exactly what he had feared…He had the ears of a Romulan…The vial contained DNA of a damn Romulan…

He was defiantly a greenish human by now…looking even less now with the pointed ears of a Romulan…Jim sat on the floor and cried…

"Oh baby its okay…" Leonard moved closer to him and put his arms around the smaller framed man...embracing him.

Jim looked at him with sullen blurred sad eyes… "You...Sure?" he sniffled. He nodded in response.

**Four weeks later…**

The bar was decorated with cadets, ensigns, and various lieutenants and officers…Jim's wings had been tucked under his shirt…make up covered his emerald complexion. And the ears…well he wasn't sure what to say… Jim walked in to find his best friend sitting by an empty stool.

**McCoy POV:**

_Why won't you love me? I know you do Jim…_ Jim was tired of explaining that he didn't want a relationship with Leonard because it was just too complicated and hard to maintain… So when Jim sat down McCoy started to mutter about his feelings for Jim and then all hell broke loose…

Jim got up and started to yell at Leonard about how it would never wore…"There's never gonna be an us!" He shouted…that was when he got punched in the face by his best friend.


	8. Down, Down, Down, Down Where are You?

**Okay now people don't kill me for this had to be the saddest chapter I've written so far…So basically in this chapter Jim will realize how he truly feels for Leonard but will it be too late to tell him or does Jim tell him in time?...**

Jim pulled back away from the doctor in a rush. He ran through the bar. He had to get out of here, escaping to the cool air of night. He flung himself through the gate that led down to the bar…

_What the hell is wrong with you James? What happened to you? Why are you acting like a girl? Why am I so emotional?_ Jim was confused by these emotions enveloping his mind…

He found himself along the beach… He walked for a while taking in all the past week's events…

He felt his emotions deeper now than he used to…_Maybe it was that emerald woman…_

It was raining now…not pouring but enough of a drizzle to match Jim's conditions...So he continued on his path to remember why he had broken the relationship up…He had not cheated but Leonard wanted something darker not light like Jim was…He seemed lost these day Leonard…Seemed to spend more time with Pike and various others that were not Jim…

_Leonard, you are the one…The awkward silence that's becoming us…if there is an us anymore…No matter what you do sweetheart you will be the light that burns my soul…awaking the feelings I'm unfortunately bestowed…_

_ I'd try to kiss you but you pull away…you seem too far to reach…This can't be the end…Tidal waves of emotion rip through my very soul…My eyes are worn and sad from tears you erupt from me…Pick me up…Stop this pain tonight….I need you so bad…I miss you…It gets me so down…Don't think about it Len, you're just a whisper on my lips…I miss you…_

_Leonard you're the angel of my nightmares, I'll say hello to you if you'd let me… Am I your unsuspecting victim of darkness? I feel like I am becoming a piece of your life…Nothing solid just something you'd forget about…_

_ Where are you? I'm so sorry…You are my somebody and always…I feel like your strange darkness is haunting every time I thing about you… Am I just a voice inside your head? Because Len, I miss you…_

_ I'm not sure why I can't say those three words that would keep you with me…I guess that I should know saying that I love you would keep you but I can't figure out why I can't get you to say it without lust in your eyes…My insides are squirming around like the indecision to tell you…that I do love you Leonard…I wish this kind of love really exist..It can! Jim told himself…Because I believe in possibilities…Come home to me Len, stop this pain tonight…_

_ Don't waste your time on him, he won't remember you after what just happened in the bar….Jim scolded himself for getting hope…_

_ Leonard Horatio McCoy…I miss you, want you, love you, need you, adore you, the pain is hurting so bad right now, Those tidal waves are ripping through me, thrusting me deeper into that abyss you call darkness, I know you never wanted this…You're so cold Leonard keep holding on to me, because you and I both know I can save you…_

Jim walked on the feeling in his feet taking notice…He had walked into the ocean and not realized it… "Leonard…Where are you?" Jim sputtered. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry! I never got a chance to say it…"

Jim fell under the tide, pulled into the ocean by currents…_At least I know how I feel about him…_ Jim thought…_the angel has come for me? Hasn't it? _

_ I hope I wasn't a waste of your time…_

He saw something on the bank…someone…What the- It was Leonard… No wait...False alarm, Jim hadn't fought the waves without a reason to live he hadn't seen the point of continuing this excuse of a life…But he had let go so far that he was too far too reach…He was pulled down by the undertow of the ocean

_Down…Down…Down….Hello angel of my nightmares…What gift have you brought me …He saw Leonard then… not unveiled in white or in front of a sun…but in the dark…He felt the lips of darkness kiss him stealing his breath…his life…He tried to tell him that he missed him but no words came out…That last attempt to say it silenced him…as he lost conscience in the bowels of the Pacific ocean…_

_ Need you so bad Leonard…He kissed the darkness that was quickly and surely killing him…I found you! Jim thought to himself…Death is peaceful, living is so much harder to do…Did you know that Leonard...I hope you can forgive me…I'm not what you wanted me to be…I've gained a lot of weight around fifteen pounds, I look like a damn hobgoblin, and I have these stupid wings, Don't waste your time on me….I'm just a voice inside your head… _Jim smiled slowly but sure twenty seven feet under the icy waters…

_ This can't be the end? I need you so bad…_

_Down, down, down, down…_

Author's Note: Please review otherwise No one will get to know the fate of Jim… O,O!


	9. How to Save A LifeThe Fray

**OMG it's been a long ass weekend finally got a computer to use! *^,^*!**

Sirens blared throughout the ship…The captain's vitals were in critical condition. Spock had the fastest ship in the galaxy but was it enough…

"Captain…_James…hold on just a little longer…I know I might have never said those three words that you humans utilize as expressions of adoration…" _

_ Spock was entering the earth's atmosphere at an accelerated rate…trying to get to a certain who was unfortunately passed out…by now…_

_ I have to get there faster…Spock began to think over the plan thoroughly…Spock's features lit up slightly…"Gravimetric field displacement manifold"….That was what could get him there faster…_

_ The warp core….the reactor…I need to tap the matter into antimatter get them to annihilate…one another to provide the energy to propel this ship forward…_

_ "Can't I do this without breaching the main reactor core?" Spock asked himself…_

_ The ship's humming was inaudible through the noise of the vitals screen…James T. Kirks' outline was flaring red alert…Spock pulled the ship into overdrive…He didn't have a warp drive so he couldn't get him out that way like the Enterprise…Which had a beam to get them aboard but on this ship…_

_ "Energize" Spock told himself…The ship had reached near the Pacific Ocean and was hurtling towards the ocean at an alarming rate…Surely the ship was waterproof…._

_ Then Spock heard those words…"Captain James Tiberius Kirk…born 2233…Rank, Captain of the USS Enterprise, serial no. NCC-1701-D, constitution class: Heavy cruiser,_

_ "G deck to Enterprise, Sickbay respond…" Spock signaled the current commander in chief. This was at the time, Leonard McCoy. "A deck, Main bridge com in…No one seemed to be on the ship…_

"_Warp 9.65, RCS Thrusters, reaching your destination at 642.6 meters, Ambassador…"_

_Then the beep that was almost like a scream wailed through Spock's head…The heart rate of the captain was no longer accelerated but was stopped completely…_

_ Wham the body of the ship spearing the waters of the Pacific was enough to jar some teeth but would mean nothing if he couldn't at least see him one more time…Tell him what he needed to hear…_

_ "James… He gasped…The ship stopped and met the gaze of the captain…He was there under the ice waves…_

_ It was like he had taken an eternal vow of silence…"You did this!" Spock spat referring to Leonard…boy was he going to have a hard time when Spock sunk his teeth in him…_

_ He looked at him, Jim, His captain, beautiful imperfect Jim. He was knocked back and forth through the currents…unmoving….Almost like an angel, defenseless, empty inside…._

_ Spock wasted no time he got into the ship's evacuation shuttle and sped towards the unmoving body of his captain… _

_ He collected him and brought him aboard the ship swiveling the ship it crashed into the beach…The hatch opened and revealed a Vulcan emerging with a human._

_ "So cold…He looked at the captain with sad eyes, tears fell hard and fast. He grabbed his hand; the current that should've been there was not met with a gasp, moan, no sign of life. As a matter of fact Jim was cold and as hard as ice…_

_ Empty that's what Jim had become, Spock looked at him and pressed his forehead to Jim's in an attempt to meld with, He pushed into his head a faint picture was all he saw, and for the love of Jim it was Leonard's._

_ "He made you do this! Him! He took your life!" Spock had lost all control over his emotions…this was worse than when his mother had died…He lost something more than a lover; it was a soul mate, His Thyla… _

_ Jim had been his on more than one occasion but now…Spock would make Leonard pay with his life for what he had so rightfully stolen from Spock._

_ Spock stared at Jim, his lips swollen with saltwater, and his lips a shade of forget me not blue… Spock held the man, determined to get life into him._

_ Spock pressed his hands to Jim's chest, and pressed hard, with his strength. A whoosh of water gushed from Jim's swollen lips. He tilted his head sideways and watched the water leave his body for the last time…_

_ "I don't deserve this! I loved you" Spock yelled…_

_ Jim's features were distorted a bit by the hands of what Spock assumed death…_

_Jim's hair was greened slightly, his skin now had pallor of an olive tone but barely any color was in his the only one that showed was blue…Spock lifted him into his arms and noticed something horrifying… There was a heartbeat barely but it wasn't Jim's it was…Spock dropped Jim's body out of pure shock…_

_**Have to go make blankets so I can go to Disneyland so yeah…OMG that's sad and I assure you that Spock will have justice!!!**_


	10. Monster

**Alrighty then here we go…chapter? I can't remember but here we go anyway…in this chapter there is a serious plot and it goes quick so don't do into shock and whatever….yeah…Pike is badass and turning evil!!!!**

Spock left Jim there right on the beach and took off for Leonard Horatio McCoy…determined to show him what he had done to him…to his Thyla…

McCoy had gone out of the bar to seek comfort elsewhere with a bottle of whiskey…alcohol poisoning seemed better to stop the feelings of hurt and rejection. Which he was determined to kill, those feelings for Jim that wouldn't go away…

He was almost in the falling over drunken stage when he saw a Vulcan on the horizon, Menacing eyes and a glare that he had only witnessed once in his life, When Jim had told him that his mother never loved him.

Spock reached the doctor in a few more steps and then punched him enough to feel a crack go through his jaw…McCoy went down, he was thankfully too drunk to feel the pain. The liquor was hard enough to make feeling immobile. He was numb and no longer fighting back, _was this supposed to happen? _Don't look at me like that…

Jim…is dead…because of you! I melded with him in his final moments and it was your face he showed me when I asked why he took his own life…

Someone else was there on the beach when Jim had gone in…_Well well…The creature approached Jim and twisted its head in curiosity… _

_The figure leaned down towards the captain and took in the new appearance of this captain…The creature had some of the same features of the captain…not an olive pallor but a pale one yes. The creature was male with Starfleet boots and pants…No shirt but he looked important like he had once been an officer of Starfleet…_

_ He smiled revealing very sharp dagger like teeth…His ears were very much Romulan… and his eyes were what was once considered human were blue but had no color or life left in them…"There's a possibility here, all you wanted is still here, you're the only one who knows, about me, I can hear you're silence boy Know that when you leave, Did you not know when your heart would stop..Small one you still have time to save your mother and yourself…"_

_The beast leaned forward pressed his ear to the man under him, and placed a hand on his chest and one on his forehead…This man was part Romulan and they had the ability to meld just as Vulcans did. _

_ He found what he was looking for and pressed against the captain's chest, water spewed out of his mouth, and then suddenly he shot up hacking… The captain was breathing again…He looked up into the eyes of his savior and was speechless it was a man with a shock of grey and jet black…Admiral Pike was here…_

"_What the- What happened…" Jim looked up his complexion was still blue slowly turning back to the live stage…"Why? Did you do that to yourself…Admiral… Pike looked at him with eyes that had no love in them but they hid other emotions…Jim could sense the hate and disparity and longing…but not for love…_

_ "Jim I did this for George, because of Nero, for what he had done to-"Pike seemed to have lost his ability to talk about it…"Jim get back to Spock and Leonard…from what I saw Spock is surely gonna kill him…"_

_ Jim took off at a running pace he never felt so water logged before in his life…I wonder what happened for him to do that to himself…_

_Jim heard screaming and shouting and hollering…He had never felt so alive then the adrenaline rushing throughout his body…He trudged on running now…He was crying before he realized it… _

_He got to the back alley where the fighting was…and was speechless….Spock had a gash in his ribs that looked very painful. Leonard had a lesion in the side of his skull and was currently being smashed into a brick wall…_

_Leonard saw Jim first and gasped trying to get away from the Vulcan…"The- Ca..p…" The doctor couldn't finish his sentence. Spock wretched him up by his feet and pulled back an already bloodied fist to hit him…_

_ Jim ran and trying to pry the Vulcan off…Spock retracted from the invasion and smashed his fist into the captain instead…not realizing that the intruder was Jim. Jim's ribs cracked and were worsened by the wall he had hit…_

_ Spock felt a tug in his head...Then a rather harder hammer like pound in his skull…someone was getting in his head…someone powerful, and very …very strong… He shook his head and a picture was forced in his head it was Jim and he had wings and looked very much alive…_

_ Then the picture cracked the ribs and skull…Then the picture disappeared and then the familiar feel of warmth and scent of Jim wafted towards him…_

_ "Jim, "Spock turned around and saw his captain against a wall… bloodied and bruised all over concussed and still alive…Leonard walked towards him as well as Spock… They had stopped fighting and Spock reached to pick up Jim. The air was quiet, but when Spock tried to lift him up a screamed ripped out of Jim. He was still crying…barely alive…_

_ "Let's get him up, Leonard I do need your assistance…" Leonard got up winced and tried to help, Jim screamed again, a painful thing to hear that Leonard wouldn't forget anytime soon. Pike walked out of the alleyway, others gawked at his transformed body, whilst others like Spock remained silent._

_ He stalked over to the present captain of the ship and lifted him legs first off of the ground he was now a good two feet taller than Jim, and placed him in the cradle of his arm. "Let's go back to the ship" _

"_Admiral?" Leonard started…"Please don't call me that, I prefer the term Pike" He walked on…"does this mean you're coming back with us?..." Pike looked at him like he had been joking…he snorted"No…"_

_The half Romulan helped get Jim into the ship and departed them…"good god shore leave is a bitch sometimes…" Pike shook his head…turning his attention to the water…he sniffed the air catching a Romulan scent…the one had had made himself into a monster for… _

_ "Nero…" The monster turned and walked towards the darkness…"You took him….My glass child…" Pike bared sharp teeth towards the man…Nero stepped out in his trench coat…he smiled…"He wanted it…" He sneered at Pike…testing him…_

_ "Fuck you!" He spat…This man was determined to take all innocence that Nero possessed and all that he held close…his wife…first officer Ayel…and his daughter… apparently he had gone back through time to save the things that had meant something to him even taking George's innocence…When he was captured by Nero, George had been raped by the very Romulan Pike had faced before…Pike's features turned to a twisted smile then…a fearsome look…_

_ The Romulan was not aware of what he had done in taking the only thing that mattered to Christopher Pike…while being submitted to retirement Pike had finally gotten the chance to get the revenge he so rightfully deserved. _

_Pike had remembered the promise that George had made so many years before that he had wanted to let his best friend be the first person to make love with him…unfortunately Nero beat him to it. When Nero had gone back in him he took the fine officer with a heart of gold with him. He had thrown him down and tied him up…took him, stole him…_

_ George had been too embarrassed and ashamed to say anything to Pike about it…So he found out the hard way…He had pushed into George's thought while he slept found out what he needed to know and left. Currently George was at home with his wife and their newest son, Samuel. _

_ It was as if he was starting over and Pike didn't want to fuck that up…He had destroyed his humanity for this man. He no longer possessed innocence like George had. He got a second chance because of Pike. Pike had devoted his time to hunting down the very man who destroyed everything he had and wanted._

_ Pike smashed into the Romulan with pure bruising muscle…he was enhanced by the transformation…so now he was evenly matched but the hate, animosity, torture, and sadness make Pike stronger…he wasn't truly human he was kind of insane…only fueled by a desire to redeem his fallen angel…_

_ He dodged a fist and leg swept the captain of the Narada…Relishing the pained expression on Nero's face. He leaned closer the features of his face coming alive. His eyes were suddenly aware and glistening with pleasure…_

_ He pressed his clawed hands into the coat…inch by inch until he felt wetness…he pressed his clawed hands deeper…blood pulsed under him…_

_ Pike was surely letting go of all emotion, humanity, and his sanity… He pulled them out showing them to Nero…They glistened with green blood, almost like oil thick, the blood was forest green. "All I had was what I wanted…" Pike screeched at him…_

_ He twisted the other hand feeling the crack of bone…"You will know my pain, the horror you cause! The torture you pushed on me…! You did this!. With that said Pike he pressed harder and the Romulan was immobilized. _

"_Captain…-"Ayel had walked into the scene unaware of the predicament that he had walked in on…_

_Pike got up snapping a rib, enough that the Romulan would not be able to get up or escape…He knew it was too late to save this man…Pike was beyond saving…and the only thing he could do was sit there…_

_ Pike grabbed the smaller Romulan and sliced his shoulder… for Pike it was a graze…He threw him against a cave pinning him to a rock…_

_ Pike turned away from him…"I won't do this to him because he was forced into helping out!" Pike spat. He closed his eyes sucking in the salty air. He sighed as the thoughts swarmed in his head he was finally going to get the revenge he wanted for so long…_

_ Nero glanced behind Pike for a split second Pike turned fast and grinned, "that your wife hiding over there?" Pike strode over and then there she was…auburn hair streaked with fire, blue eyes like Winona's. She didn't look scared but interested…"Well, what have we here? She looks ravishing doesn't she…" Pike stated through clenched teeth. He opened her mouth with a clawed hand and revealed her teeth, they were sharp but not in the same way as Pike's. _

_ "You want some of this hon?" Pike asked her…She wouldn't answer so Pike pushed into her thoughts, she was attracted to him not my rank or because he was good looking but the power he held. _

_Pike reared up, and threw her as well he lessened his grip slightly so that when he let go she wouldn't get killed but she would be out for a quite a few hours…_

_ He turned back to Nero, "where's your sweet little daughter?" Nero was quite then, she was somewhere else and Nero was thankful for that…He walk over to him and sat on his lap…He grabbed his face and pressed his lips to Nero's and grazed his fangs against the soft flesh of his lips…Cutting the Romulan…_

_Jim woke up to the sounds of an IV machine. "What…" Leonard and Spock were there with him, they were in the chairs in the room…Leonard held a clipboard which had Jim's name on it…_

_ Jim gasped sucking in air precious air! It was glorious and divine the feeling of being alive…_

_ "Jim! Oh my god your wake! "Leonard got up and smiled at him. Spock was alert as well…"Good to see you awake captain…you have been in a coma for about three months…" The large gash that was present on McCoy so long ago was nothing but a scratch now…_

_ "There's only one little problem captain, Starfleet believes that it would be wise for you to return to your homeland, Iowa…there's something wrong with you…that you need rest and well have a look…"_

_Jim pulled off the blanket and gasped, McCoy had done surgery removing the wings and the green skin was gone…but he was bigger…he had gained weight while in a coma…_

"_What! I'm fat! " Jim looked at the two officers with a helpless expression…His cheeks were a bit chubbier and he flopped down in his bed… "Don't worry I can fix that…"Leonard said…_

_**Okay next chapter Pike gets his revenge : RAPE and Jim gets sent home and meets his stepdad….**_


	11. So Happy I Could DieLady GaGa

**Oh snap a plot twist u will love!!!!!!!! Among others a surprise….ochre is another word for yellow…**

George wasn't with Winona but with Frank at the time…George was with another woman he had met in Star Fleet…Pike got up and wiped the blood from his mouth…still debating the issue….He rose and stepped back away from the Romulan…Someone was in his head again…like before…

That distilled hammering erupting in his skull bang...Bang…bang… He shook his head then a voice rang in his head…_Don't please…I need him you can have your revenge later…just not now…I need him! Please have me instead…_ Just then Pike turned and saw a small girl around the age of about thirteen...Nero's daughter….

Pike sneered at her "exactly what do you think I want from you? "He asked with a spite filled tone. She looked up at him with eyes that mirrored his own…eyes that had seen things and lived through horror and pain…she could feel his animosity…

She looked at his through her blue eyes…her body streaked with Romulan features that were not black but magenta…all over… Her hair was a pale rose of pink…and hung loose at shoulder length. "Fine if I can have you instead…" Pike stalked over to her…took her hand and walked away from the Romulans and went towards the ocean back to the light… she ran ahead of him taking him by surprise and grabbed his hand…

He had no choice in the matter as the little Romulan wretched him into the light…Her hair shimmer in the sun enveloping him in a dreamlike state…he shook his head he had morals…he didn't want her at this age she wasn't ready and neither was he…

"what's your name girl…" he turned so he was looking at her directly…her eyes enraptured his…with pale pink lashes she blinked and told him…"Mire…." She smiled at him and laughed when he told her his…"why is that funny?" he smirked at her…

She looked at him and smiled...Her teeth jagged like his own…her ears were bigger than his though…almost like a rabbits'. "Your name means well it has a few strong meanings…" she stated. "first there's the great salt water fish that once was here it was called the great blue Pike…a very strong and powerful fish…also pike is a shafty weapon…like a spear or sharp pointed projection, the pointed end of anything…"

Pike laid in the sand stretching out and curled up in a position he always enjoyed… "Moving on…she continued…that body position..that you're in right now…that V like shape with your back and head bent forward, the way your legs are lifted and pressed together…your hands are touching the back of your forearms…" that's called a Pike…it also a definition of your name" She looked at him smiling again. _Smarter than I thought…she won't just let me have her I can see that…_

Jim got up and smiled he was on the Enterprise with his two best friends and hopefully lovers…he got up and tried to walk…he slipped and fell…Spock caught him first and breathed into his ear…"Are you alright Captain…" he nodded his head… he shifted his weight to the other foot… _how was it possible to gain twenty pounds in three weeks! In a coma! C'mon this wasn't fair! _

The bridge was calling their captain back to alpha shift…he rose out of Spock's arms towards the communicator. He went to the com to respond…"Kirk here".

"There's a message coming from planet K6 alpha and they need some help…Admiral Cormack and Admiral Nogura were wondering before you go home if you could take care of that"…Nyota asked.

"Kirk here, Got it, will do." Jim turned towards his crew that was with him at the time, Leonard and Spock. He smiled "we have one more thing to take care of first". With that said Jim walked for the bridge and was shoved back by Leonard. "Where are you going dressed like that Sir?" the back of the hospital gown was tied and like most it was revealing. Jim covered himself and took for the door and didn't care. He was cocky and had a big ego and here he was proving it.

He walked to his dorm got dressed and went straight to engineering. He went by himself and there was his first mistake then…As he energized he smiled. Then while beaming back down to the planet there must have been a mix up because then he was back on the Enterprise…"hmm that's weird, Scotty is everything okay here?" _there was no one aboard…well at least on the engineering deck so there was his answer…_

He went to the elevator shaft and went to the sickbay…determined to find Leonard and see if he could fix this…Jim shuddered his arms felt cold. He went to rub them and found that he wasn't in a star fleet uniform. It was some kind of tank top wrap around. There was a belt to match a nice long silken gold strap wrapped at the waist. His phaser was gone. There was a dagger in its place. But despite the new change he frowned even if he changed the environment he was still chubby.

He walked in to sickbay to find that most everyone's outfit somehow matched his in a way. He approached the doctor his back was to Jim he was working furiously on a patient. He was sewing up someone's insides from the look of it. He pulled away Jim grimaced he wasn't the blood and gore type. Leonard quickly retreated to the bridge and smacked into his first officer Spock and gasped he did have a goatee and something was off…"come closer sir," Jim responded. Spock stepped towards the captain. His eyes that were what attracted his attention to him. They were glorious and alluring. Jim found himself melting at the thought of him. Then tingling radiated through his arm and then around quickly to the rest of his body.

He shook his head out of the foggy fantasy…Jim looked up at the Vulcan and gasped why the creature had entranced him in the first place…He had these gleaming red and copper eyes. They were so intense…Jim left for the bathroom and watched his reflection in the mirror.

_He gasped his eyes weren't blue anymore…but gold, a wolf eyed man…he kept staring back amazed and scared about this…what else could be ailing him…just another thing that needed fixing like always…Jim needed a lot of help staying the way he was. Everyone seemed to want to change him but he wasn't sure how or why…it wasn't fair to him. _

That Vulcan's eyes were slitted like a wildcat… and Jim was unsure and afraid he went to the only person he could trust then…Leonard… As he walked Jim shoved everyone out of his way determined to get that damn doctor and speak to him. He got to his office in sickbay quickly. Spock interrupted him, his eyes brown…"why are your eyes like that? He asked…" Spock looked at him, "Captain they change with emotions and I made you want me, those honey eyes are not like your average captain's"…"they are not formidable here. Uncommon if you will". Spock walked away…

He reached for Leonard who was busy. He turned "What!" he yelled…Jim's eyes went gold in fear then…he was afraid of him…Leonard's eyes were an impossible color then… …He gasped…"I'm sorry captain did you need something…" Jim said no and quickly left them to their duties…He went back to the bridge where he ran into Spock Prime for whom he did have a difficult relationship with.

The larger Vulcan looked at him like he knew he didn't belong here…"I know you are in the wrong place…" he quickly stated. He raised an eyebrow challenging the captain to fight back. He walked back to his dorm…afraid to see eye to eye with someone else…Prime had followed him…

He grabbed Jim by the neck and pulled him with Vulcan strength to his ship…apparently in this verse it was still intact…No one questioned the Vulcan's command here he had no one to obey not even Jim would get away…he flung him to the brig of the ship and pinned him in a seat…

"I wanted you…for the longest time and you refuse me! Why me? Is it because of this?" He pressed his hard on into the human but not forcing it. He ran his fingers down Jim's hip electric currents ravaging his body...They were bolts of pure pleasure and hit Jim's body hard…he was forced into a crouching position now he couldn't handle that much pleasure from this Vulcan… he hadn't known what he created when he had refused the Vulcan.

Jim screamed but it wasn't from pain the currents flowing through his body were so intense that he was shaking violently. He pressed his digits to Jim's head forcing him to accept his mind invasion…in this state Jim couldn't keep out anyone when his body was in this particular position…which it had never been even his Spock was as strong as this one…

The stabbing at his mind was ravenous and also desperate…Jim gave in without fighting him...He saw all of the fantasies that Vulcan saved for him to see every time they had sex, or anything sexual, even mental projections of him… Then he saw something that he didn't want…This Spock unlike his was barbed down there…No wonder he wanted Jim…

"Please…" Jim whimpered for him to stop…he did…Prime gave him a look that said it all, desperate, hunger, want, need, lust, anger, depression of rejection…all of it. Jim opened his eyes and met the gaze of Prime…"there they are, Prime smiled, "those are what I wanted to see". Jim's supernatural eyes bled through the lapis haze…the black filled the whites of his eyes and the ochre bloomed through the iris…

Those amber eyes I've longed to see, and it's because of me…I wanted you to want me and the only way I could do that was for you to submit to me…" Prime simply stated.

He met Jim's gaze full on…Jim was speechless…those were the eyes of a Thyla no matter what he did he would always want him as well…Prime's eyes were perfect examples of Amethysts…

He reached around Jim and that electric current ran through him again…thrumming him with jolts of pleasure… Jim knew what would happen and he didn't care if it hurt or not…he wouldn't be able to stop him regardless…at least it was in a place that didn't exist in his realm…the ship…

Prime lifted the man's shirt over his head and kissed bruises up and down his neck and chest…he sucked a nipple hard…Jim cried out and shouted "Fuck..." he wasn't rough often…

He was not new to this feeling it was still Spock…it was an amazing experience but Jim didn't want…He was devastated that he couldn't escape so it may have been futile to try…He moved through the blinding pleasure jolts emitting from this Ambassador…he pulled at his ears trying to get his fingers off of him. "Do want me to take someone else? Maybe your Leonard…" Spock asked. "Ahhh…N...No…please not them…" Jim pleaded. "I want you to be willing with me…I want you to want me…" Prime spoke.

Prime slipped off his pants and palmed Jim roughly…but that electric current thrumming through the man limited the pain…Jim's legs locked up the pressure against his backside built slow and fully. Prime removed his hands to submerge himself in the captain. Jim tensed up because he knew it would hurt at least the entrance part.

Jim hissed as he felt the Vulcan attempt to penetrate him. It was painful enough that not even an inch inward and Jim was reeling from the pain…he tried to pull away…that was the instinctive move but not the brightest…He was then pierced slightly…Prime pressed his fingers to Jim's body again…delving him in pleasure so he could go farther…inch by inch the Ambassador worked his way into the beautiful flaxen haired captain of the Enterprise.

With effort Prime was inside of him fully extended and he pulled back, piercing Jim in a brutal way. Jim bit his fist out of spite and the horrible excruciating pain it was for the ones he loved most…despite his attraction to the Vulcan mounting him he didn't want this. But he couldn't stop him. He would probably die if he shifted in any direction…

He was shutting his eyes then. He was gripping at the cold floor he felt warmth leaking down his leg…he knew it was his own blood…blood he was shedding for his thylas…Prime tightened his grip and pushed farther picking up speed…Jim was shocked when he felt himself…that far away feeling he loved but not here he didn't want to have one of those with him…

Jim knew that Prime would love if he orgasmed like this…but Jim blinked back to the awareness creeping into his loins…His body locking up in that familiar position and he placed both hands on the floor bracing against it…as the waves of ecstasy floored him, body and mind. He watched through blurred eyes as the vibrations from Prime hit like waves like the ones that almost killed him weeks ago…_Am I dying…because this I don't want to live through…_

Jim felt the Vulcan tense up inside him and felt digits pressed to his temple and was thrusted into blinding white pleasure…

Jim screamed his release and bit his bit he hadn't meant for that to be heard by Spock Prime…it wasn't meant for him…He tightened against him pressing his backside into the Vulcan without limits…he pulled farther cutting Jim as he pulled out. Jim looked down in shame…his release went everywhere . He wiped it off of himself and the floor…He turned to look at Prime but was gone…

He was too late to see the tears streaming down his face…Jim was all no controlled emotions…He screamed and cursed Spock Prime for what he did.. He tried to get up and was forced into a crouch…the blood was still running slightly now. Jim's features scrunched up in pain as he forced himself to a sitting position. He looked down to find a carnal mess…blood all over the floor along with his release…tears…flowed hard…

He was determined to find his way back to his own universe…He limped over to the bathroom and went to examine the damage done to his insides…the results were not pretty…he inserted a finger on his rim and found an elongated cut it stung when his fingers met. He hollered again and went to Uhura's room. With every step Jim lost blood…a drop here and a drop there….he was leaving a trail but it wasn't the time to worry about himself…

He went to her bathroom and found what he wanted…pads…she had them…He put on, yet the friction of the pad against his leg stung like a bitch but he was almost there…He went to the sickbay, to get some fix upper from Leonard…AS he reached the doors…He was surrounded by gold…he recognized the swirling mass right away he was being energized.

He was blinking slowly as he smiled…safe…Jim saw red…black dots messed with his vision. He fell into someone's arms…Spock's. He looked at him…Spock was sweaty and looked like he'd been through the ringer…Spock sniffed him…aware of this Jim looked at him with a sad smirk and fell limp in his arms.

He was brought to the sickbay and all but thrown in to surgery…Leonard took one look at him and asked Spock what had happened…"Well, from what I have accounted with him, he has internal injuries…he lifted his pants to prove him…they were caked in thick blood. Bright red, Leonard noted that…only internal injuries had that kind of thickness and saturation.

He took seven hours to fix Jim…a few blood transfusions and using one of his advanced medical tools he fixed all of the holes in Jim that were not meant to be there. Yet again something had gone wrong on a mission which wasn't entirely Jim's fault but his mouth had gotten himself into trouble…

He woke to find himself in the hospital again…He sucked in too hard and coughed…grunting from the pressure it caused. He sat up, he wasn't in pain anymore…he ran off to tell Leonard thanks and Spock as well.

"Spock!" Jim shouted, the Vulcan actually ran to him and sniffed him…he pulled back in awe "you…who touched you?"…"what do you mean?" Jim asked trying not to give himself away…"You had sex with someone…" Spock blurted out loud not caring who heard him.

"I know because I felt your distress pounding at my brain, remember thylas I know what you're feeling. I can sense you…Was it Prime?"

Jim hesitated for a minute biting him lip…"well it was different he was …it was another realm." Spock pressed his lips to Jim's to reassure him…that he was loved not a toy like he had been used… "you are going home for a while…" He poked Jim's sides to find them lush and big…Jim looked away embarrassed. Leonard walked in and saw them…Jim took them both back to his quarters…

He was going to make love with them both and if anyone got in his way they would never see the light of day…Jim grasped both of them hand in hand. Tingles came from Spock's hand and pure heat and warmth from Leonard's. He went to his bed…looked at them both and got into an enticing position that looked rather complicated.

"No…Jim wait! You can 't not now don't you have to wait for twelve hours…" Jim pouted…his heart beat erratic in his chest. He was determined to get his way no matter the cost…

He went to Leonard and unzipped his Star Fleet pants and popped his erection into his hot warm mouth. "I'm gonna hurt you good baby… make you scream my name, want you to hang on until I get you give in…" Jim stated between sucks. "I'm gonna work you till you're taught". Jim smiled devilishly.

He motioned for Spock to come closer to him…He entwined his hand with Spock's, a fast hard, paced kiss for him. The nice thing about Vulcans was that you could give a blow job to a person and kiss a Vulcan at the same time. Spock gasped arching both eyebrows in pleasure…

Jim rolled over so he was under both of them he pressed his cheek against the heated erection of Spock…Jim raised an eyebrow and smiled marveling at the emerald color of his cock. He sucked hard. He might not be able to be fucked by these officers at the moment but he could do may other things for twelve hours.

Jim was thrown against the wall… interrupted by the ship…Spock tilted and the doctor smacked into Jim. He got up made himself decent. He walked over to the bridge to find out what interrupted him and his officers (meeting). He was surprised to find that there was someone aboard his ship…

A once retired officer…It was Admiral Pike, and next to him was a strange Romulan female officer with rose colored hair, eyes that matched the admiral's. He looked at Jim with a stern gaze. "I am here with my newly appointed first officer to see personally that you get your leave of absence…I apologize for my tardiness captain I was delayed by getting here from Delta Vega…considering it's one of the few locations we could beam from. The female was larger since Pike first enlisted her. She was roughly in her twenties, able to grow much more rapidly than the human race or Vulcans…She turned her gaze back to the Admiral…

Jim smiled knowing that Chris had finally gotten what he wanted…He squinted and saw on the Romulan's hand was a pale rose ring…._engagement perhaps?_ Jim thought…

"Well off we go…" Pike stated "I have commandeered your ship until we reach Iowa, your destination…" Pike announced. So there he was at the helm, ignoring all the laws of Star Fleet and the incoming signals for help and assistance…Pike stared at the viewer and laughed…"Fuck you!" he shouted to the receiver where a few calls for help were going unanswered.

Pike chuckled and glanced at his first officer Mire. He remembered what her name meant as well_, Mire: to sink or stick…plunge and fix…He thought. He smiled he had gotten stuck with this beautiful officer who indeed was attracted to him, but he was waiting to have her in a wedding dress…he was going to give her the works…_

Jim sat down unsure of what to do now…so he held hands with his thylas instead so then they would be home in about twelve hours,…hmm…Jim smirked…twelve hours…I can wait that long…

**Okay didn't get to Frank yet but this was kind of a switch but it was fun so I went with it…O,O!**


	12. Apocolypse Please

They landed on planet Earth. The Enterprise was not seen as a beacon…humans were used to seeing the ships now days. Jim smiled as he walked over to the release hatch. As he got out he tripped, but was caught by what he assumed was Spock…instead it was a fearsome looking Admiral Pike_. Who was he now? What was he? Jim had asked himself_

In the few seconds he was held, Jim could feel the daggers pressed slightly into his back. _Those beautiful raven locks wild and untamed, that's what this man was…Untamed. Jim glanced at him holding him in a certain way as if he was wounded, or vulnerable. _

Leonard walked out followed by Spock and Jim straighten up fixing his messed up shirt. He stared at Pike who crossed his path and lead the way to his stepdad's house…George had left Winona for she was in love with Frank and George had needed a shoulder to lean on…that's where Pike came in…

He wore his Star Fleet uniform the white one and grey kind… Not the average gold, blue or, red. He walked with a slight limp, apparently he didn't get away fully unscathed. He turned around and took Jim up to the front door. When Pike turned around he looked at Jim and gave him instructions. "Your orders are to be here and stay on shore leave for the next two weeks." Jim turned and saluted him in a manner that said Aye sir. Pike ran his fingers through his hair. He turned around and walked away with a slight stagger.

_Silver edged hair…like a blade's sharp bite, sheen and smooth…_ Jim shook his head trying to tear the thoughts of Pike away. _What the hell am I thinking! I don't even like him why am I even thinking about this man...well he's not a man anymore…used to be. I wonder why he did it. _

He walked inside and bid his thylas farewell…for two whole weeks… Frank took one look at Jim and laughed… "What happened to you kid? You look like shit. When did you get so fat?" he turned and laughed his way back to the TV.

For the first week it wasn't so bad Jim just had to endure Frank's constant distasteful remarks…but when he started hitting Jim that was too much

"It's your entire fault!" Frank shouted and punched Jim in the face. Jim went down in a second…he was tired and hurting…he had been taking this treatment for three hours already. "But I should thank you", Frank picked Jim up and threw a fist into his guts…the noise that came out of Jim was awful…

The wind came out of Jim in a whoosh, he tried to suck in air but wasn't making much progress…Frank threw another blow harder this time. Jim tried to get away and ran and locked himself in the bathroom..he felt the strange yet familiar feeling of blood running, down his leg…

He didn't want to look in the mirror afraid for what kind of damage he might see…he turned on his communicator and tried to locate someone….anyone…just as he turned it on for a signal…he felt pain…severe like a knife was slicing his stomach. He gasped and screamed into the communicator

Pike was on red alert back in the Enterprise they had been attacked by another type of Narada only larger…and had a black sheen, like gun metal black. "She's here…" Mire stated…Pike looked at the screen there was only one enemy here and it was Romulan…and it had the unfortunate mishap of being related to Mire.

Pike looked at her…a fellow sister in law yet now an enemy…and next to her was mother fucking Nero…that fucker wasn't dead yet…he was missing a large chunk of his ear. He smiled as he took in Pike's appearance….the daughter looked to her father…" Can I keep him?"

Pike turned towards the transporter…"bring her as well" The female stated… She was there beside him… "please don't let anything get to you…" Mire stated. She had given him the ring he presented to her long ago…

He accepted without a word… He quickly turned and energized with Mire and they were there in front of the Renegade Romulans. Suddenly Pike felt a rip through his mind. He turned away from the scene and gasped…it was Jim inside his head…wait no it was the other one…

He turned to his communicator and was suddenly smacked in the face…hard enough the crack of bone was heard through the ship… "Did that hurt honey?" The female asked. Blood streaked down his mouth…he spit it out and it was jet black like oil.

There were needles sticking out of him back when he was captured by Nero once before. Now he knew why his blood had changed…poisoned by that Romulan. She liked how he looked…. "Father is this the man you told me about…?" "Yes Rika it is…" He responded.

He looked at her without fear…she held a needle in her hand. "I'll take you over…if you let me…" She simply stated..the needle dug in stinging deeply. He had no choice he was hers…

She smiled…I want to give him something. "He's already got most of the transfer done…" she told Nero. "yes he is capable of melding…" Nero told his daughter. Mire looked at him and was silent…she couldn't do anything…

Pike woke up then and took in the surroundings…metal bands hugged his legs arms and neck. He looked at Rika she held Mire by the throat…His eyes showed a little human in them…He didn't even make a noise when she was torn apart by her very father. Pike didn't say anything…he was speechless. Pike turned twisting the metal…he broke both arms in the process; the popping noise they made was disturbing. Rika's eyes grew wide…

Pike moved with inhuman speed tearing the man in half. Blood spattered everywhere the man who killed his own kin was dead. To make sure he was deceased…Pike stepped on his legs and leaned over ripping the man's insides out of his body. The blood thick as oil and deep forest saturation soaked the floor…it's sheen reflecting the monster that was Pike

Jim was on the bathroom floor bleeding. The Enterprise was blaring red alert for Pike showing that there were problems…broken bones and something else his mind was gone…mentally.

Leonard looked up at the screen there was something clearly wrong…Pike's vitals were blaring but so was…."Jim! Oh God Jim! NO! Fuck not this!" poor Jim had so many brushes with death…but there had to be something wrong there was two heartbeats?

"Captain we have to go Jim is disparately in need of a doctor's care…" He never got answer from Pike just the sound of gore and torn flesh. Leonard didn't waste time and got there just as there were two Vulcans energized aboard the ship. One was a familiar face, Sarek and the other…Leonard hadn't recognized. "Greetings…" apparently the other Vulcan was Surak, who was garbed in a tunic of gold and royal blue, Gladiator sandals wrapped around his feet and snaked up his calves.

He was the only Vulcan to be well over two thousand years old. He had been reincarnated the spirit of himself became whole… He was the only blue eyed brunette Vulcan.

Leonard crashed the Enterprise into the ground he ran to the house ripping open the door and found that Frank had kicked open the door and was prominently hurting Jim… "My Jim!" Leonard cried and went for Frank grabbing him by the arm and shoved him across the room with brute force… Spock got a hold of him giving him the nerve pinch and pressed even harder…breaking the man's chest cavity and causing internal bleeding…

Spock drowned the man in his own blood. Leonard rushed to his Jim. He was bleeding from several wounds surely he was not going to make it. Leonard cried into the captain's gold shirt. Jim doubled over clutching his stomach…"get it out of me!" he screamed. Jim was…pregnant!

Why didn't he see this before? Jim was losing conscience… Leonard was pushed away slightly Surak had reached Jim's side…"you want to keep these life forms do you not?" He pressed his hands on Jim's navel and gold light blinded them all…Jim huffed and puffed and suddenly the sound of crying babies was heard three times over…Jim had babies…when the light died there was a scar similar to a c-section on Jim's stomach.

Jim was going to live…everything was going to be okay…but how did he get pregnant? Leonard wanted to ask… Surak seemed to answer his question as if the very words had come out of his mouth. The Orion woman did this…" But because you had those two in your bed you had the will to get pregnant, and now you are fertile…but if you lose the will to want children and desire them you have the power to have them, bear children…

Jim raised his eye brows in surprise so If I have the will huh? He smiled and looked at his babies. There were three boys… One of which looked like Spock, another was just like Leonard, and the last was like Jim but Romulan…there were streaks of Nero's markings covering his entire body. Jim smiled at his babies…"Nick…that's what I will call you…" the child looked up at him through Honey almond eyes slightly yellow and hair the color of wheat. He looked at the Leonard child… "Horatio…and…" he turned to the last one and simply said "Jimmy." He was happy tears streamed down his face, Leonard's face matched and yes even Spock cried.

Surak looked up at the sky… "He needs us…" His eyes lit up a piercing blue, not like Jim's darker. He turned towards the ship all the others following them. They were back in space before they knew it. They reached their destination quickly. Jim energized to the ship and ran to get Pike. He found him…still tearing up the man who destroyed him. There was nothing left of Nero but mush…Pike was still hitting the remains.

Jim stared in shock…he tried to pry him off and failed…Pike rose quickly grabbing Jim with both hands his claws piercing him and green blood caked him, and now Jim's uniform. Pike looked at him straight in the eye…"I don't belong…I never thought it would come to this…" He turned and smashed the shuttle taking it through space no longer obeying anyone….

Jim got back to his own ship and told everyone what he witnessed… "he going to do it as I feared…" Surak informed them. Jim got there first. Pike was standing on the edge of the Nevada Valley… "I can't do this anymore…I don't…- Jim didn't care what Nero had taken from him, for he himself had been through hell surely as Pike had…He pressed his lips to the Admiral's…

Pike's eyes went wide, of all things he hadn't expected this of all things... but he kissed back hard. The wind blowing the chilled air excited both of them. Jim gently maneuvered his tongue around the needle sharp teeth and tasted Pike full on. The feel of his saliva riveting… Pike fell then tired from the ongoing battle that was his life…He passed out no longer able to hang on…

There was dried blood caked on his hands, a memento of his deeds…he hit the floor passed out…Jim held him in a warm embrace…"I'm sorry I never told you…I didn't even realize that there were feeling there for you…" Jim told him.


	13. BlackoutMuse

Well let this story pick up where it left off…

Jim was sitting in his chair talking with his father; he was discussing his plans since he was no longer with Winona. He was attending a meeting with Star Fleet he was getting an award for honorable service.

Pike stared at the wall, he was in a hospital cold, alone and isolated. He opened his eyes and met cords running through his body, sticking out of his arms legs chest, everywhere. He stared at the liquid flowing throughout his body all of it with a silver hue his blood wasn't black…

"Silver? ", he blinked once and looked closer, silver blue, the glare of the lights had blinded him. He reached up and removed the cords, his blood puddle on to the floor. He watched at wounds were quickly sealed from a healing factor in his body…

He turned to leave and unfortunately saw his reflection in the mirror. His mouth opened in a silent gasp…his hair was… his side burns had white tips on them; it must've been the stress or something. He turned away not caring how he looked.

He sat in a chair in his room, a uncommon section of the ship that no one had use for. Pike sat there in his chair, a chair made of obsidian glossy, sleek and black. He was wearing a new outfit, the collar of it high, a cape wrapped itself around the chair in a distinguished sort of look. He was wearing a metal tunic which was bronze embroidered Romulan…

His boots went up thigh high, his hair still in its usual fashion unkempt, swept up and nothing more. He was examining his hands, well claws not really seeing hands but still seeing them covered in blood. He was distressed. The Star Fleet was preparing a wedding of two galaxies.

The Romulans had agreed to a treaty of the two races by marriage of Captain Richard Robau and Rika of Romulus. He was certainly captivated by her and they had been star struck since laying eyes on each other. Pike was silent on his throne.

Jim gasped as he watched Pike come into the room garbed in a beautiful robe, and he grinned at Jim. He lifted the captain off his feet and kissed him full on and stalking to his quarters with the captain in tow. He kissed him on those needles and tasted him a second time.

He gasped as Pike removed his robe revealing that raw muscle and flesh that was Pike. Jim watched in awe as he took it all in. he was removed of all clothes in seconds and was kissing him passionately, he was gasping. Pike knew how to do things no one neither man nor human could do.

He pressed all of Jim's buttons, as if he was hard wired to do so. Pike was amazing even in length. He was moaning and grunted when Pike pierced him with his manhood. Jim arched and gasped spilling himself on seconds.

A second later he heard yelling he amused that it was Pike, and then was smacked. He shook his head, he had passed out to his father's lecture, and his dad didn't look happy about it. He was staring at his son with a glare and simply stated…"Pike?" Jim blushed and ran from the room.

He gasped for air and said to himself, "why did I?". Jim leaned down and felt his hardness through his uniform. He ran from the scene and to his room. He must've took a wrong turn at one point he wasn't sure how he ended up in Pike's room or how that even came to be. He had realized he was there until he ran into the shower.

He came face to face with Pike who looked fearsome with striking Silver tinted blue eyes. He wasn't amused either but Jim being Jim took the utmost care and kissed him again and it was a dream because he felt the lips of the monster pull back, so Jim would taste the teeth and tongue. Pike grabbed him fiercely kissing as if this was the only thing in the world that would make him human…again. He pressed against him in the shower fully erect and barbed.

Jim didn't mind it too much because he'd had that with the Mirror Spock long before. Pike shoved him up against the wall in another kiss and moaned. Jim was blushing hard the heat from his cheeks threaten the pulse in his body, pure heat filtered through him and the air surrounding them both.

Pike pulled back afraid to keep going he didn't want to destroy another human. Jim hadn't cared. He sat on Pike's erection before he was able to leave..forcing the once human Romulan to stay… Jim's flesh pricked awareness all over clearly able to feel the barb pressing into him, but it didn't hurt it feel amazing like Pike had found the core to him, not the same as his thylas but different in way…


	14. Slow Life

Pike shifted himself harder against the captain, kissing him with fierceness. He pressed his lips harder this time grinding against the frame of smaller man brushing against him in a heated rush. Jim moaned without being held back. Pike let out a heaved sigh, he was breathing rather hard

Pike "lose it now Jim, that's what I want, a hot mess…and the only way for that to happen is to bring out you're addictions…if we have that, I can have you fully, so I ask you to…take it off, you're humanity….for a little while".

Jim decided why not he deserved something like this since he'd never let that animal out, he smooched Pike's grazing daggers and tasting blood, it was as if he was saying just do it! I want it…hard…"I've lost my mind just a bit". He was answered by a different voice though…

"We are mad sometimes right Admiral" it was Leonard who told him that. He smiled at him a familiar face but a different expression. Leonard was looking at him with a sly wolfish grin he'd never seen before. He came to a conclusion that Pike was the reason this animal inside his lover was alive…it was looking for something…wild, which was Jim.

Leonard grabbed Jim and push him down against the heated flesh of his chest…sweat masked Jim's body. He was so thrilled with the thought of Leonard that his heart was racing wildly..he could just heard a thud thud thud, the only other thing that was audible was the breathy moans against his pounding heart.

Pike his Jim's back and slightly pierce his shoulder…it was a new feeling for Jim, he hollered in pain but was cut off by Leonard. He grabbed Jim by the cock and pulled upwards sucking it. He grinned as Jim moaned and arched into his touch.

He sent a mental message to his other thyla Spock. Spock did come when called and turned his head slightly when he saw what show Jim gave him. Pike was on top of him claiming his backside; Leonard was in the front and making use of Jim's cock.

Spock's uniform was torn off by Leonard he kissed the skin until it harbored a green pallor. His breath was labored it had been a while even for him. He gasped when he felt Pike tug at his ear.

Pike was inside Jim and he thrusted, kissing his shoulder, but he was careful, he could lose it at any second. He done things like this before but this was…hardcore, he could lose himself, delirious and now was the time to focus.

He kissed him and leaned over and tugged on Spock's ear knowing what emotions it would elicit. He felt Jim's pulse inside; it was raw hot and like wet heat enveloping him in a tight restraint. Spock gasped he had never been touched this way especially by the likes of Admiral Pike.

He closed his eyes and was just feeling the sensations of this, bad touch. Leonard was under Jim now, penetrated between the two males. He was so into it though. He gasped each breath forcing it into him. He was trying to keep up with the pull of both officers at both ends off his body.

He gasped when Spock sat on him…off all the people…even other species, it was simply…Spock. He was trying hard to deny it but it seemed impossible to ignore it all. Leonard kissed him unafraid for the former enemy sitting on him, almost impaled on his throbbing cock, it was almost intoxicating, frustrating, but sorely mistaking the feelings even now. It seemed that Spock was in denial but now it was…what was this feeling? Leonard asked himself. He was thrusted back to the world of real things with a sharp kiss from Jim.

Jim was in bliss, incredible, he couldn't ask for anything more than this…he wasn't bothered by the feeling of now friendly bond of Leonard and Spock. Suddenly Pike threw him down, startling Jim from his thoughts. Leonard was now without a Jim inside, he rolled over still determined and took Jim's hand of his cock and presumed to pump, harder like how his own body felt against that one cock.

Pike smiled as Jim tightened against him. He looked at him with high arched eyebrows, matching that pleading look on Jim's face. He surged forward into Jim, he felt him melt against him, the tightening feeling, hitched breathing, all of it. And then the unthinkable happened, Spock gasped as he felt it too. Pike melded with him, all of them, connecting his thoughts with theirs. They were shocked at the true madness there, the grief but the feeling the heated rush, the pure pleasure of having this, wanting this, needing the other's seed was so overwhelming to all of them. Jim shuddered against it. He finally understood this former human against him, who wanted nothing more than to get him off as well as the others, and what he was capable of to get it.

Not wanting to drive them away, Pike had asked them to stay, but he got a surprising answer. They all sat there refusing to move, undeterred by his mind. He looked at them shocked. He glanced away for a second.

Then they felt the pleasure, the feeling of what Pike felt when getting what he'd try very hard to achieve. Spock was first to go…he gasped as he felt it pour out of him, Jim was smiling, it hit him and he was grinning ear to ear. McCoy was second, and he was a hot mess and still all over Jim.

Then he broke it, the connection. Pike rolled over on the bed they were all in. Jim wiped himself off tasting it first and looked at both of his subordinates. They were both blushing fiercely and were begging to be dismissed. Jim let them go without a smart remark. He looked at Pike and smiled.

"You know I've never really understood you Admiral, until now I always thought you were a jackass or an I feel pain on the inside type of person. I get it now the strange darkness, the haunting things…I can help with that…"

Pike looked at him, "this marks the end of it you know…I've already decided a treatment…" Another Admiral walked in, followed by a beagle…Porthos. "Jonathan… I see it's time for my treatments… I have a request of you Jim…" Pike stated.

"I need Leonard to fix me, I want to be…human again…"


	15. Break your heart

Jim was steering the ship towards nothingness and screamed! There was a huge wormhole opening up in space, the sounds of the ship were loud… He managed to steer the ship just out of harm's reach…on the inside Jim knew that Pike would never be the same way again…he'd be haunted by those memories…

The Enterprise was tiny compared to this monster of a ship, the lights of the ship shimmered rainbow lights compared to the sleek build of the Enterprise. Jim looked at this ship and gasped speechless it was another Enterprise…but of a different caliber. He fell over, fainted on the bridge of the ship. Just as Jim fell, Spock Prime looked at the ship and his face shimmered with tears. He ran to the communications grid and demanded that that ship talk to him. He was answered with a very grinning Captain Kirk, but he was older not by much though.

"Jim, your name is Jim…" Spock asked the man. "Yes", the captain responded."I've spent a whole lifetime trying to hide my feelings, Jim." Spock told him. The little one is like you without the dominance, and self restraint, and many other qualities", Spock spoke once more. "Call me James, and get me on that ship, I need dythethium crystals if you can spare some".

Spock transferred his captain's molecules to his ship, the formed into the captain on this sleek Enterprise. "I see you've upgraded quite a bit…" He turned around to Spock Prime and was suddenly being kissed, the human way and the Vulcan way. His hands enveloped in electrical currents of pure ecstasy. His full lush lips pressed firmly against the Vulcan's.

Spock smiled at him; he hadn't had his friend in the longest time. "Never going to lose you", Jim responded. "This simple feeling is beyond nature's comprehension", Spock said.

"It was the best of times it was the worst of times and here this is the moment my captain, you can live long and prosper with me, Spock continued. "Well no you couldn't touch me but now..." Jim spoke. If there's a chance that you have an eternal soul, that's my responsibility, as surely as if it were my very own". "I have been and always shall be yours" Spock smiled at Jim.

Leonard looked over and gasped, there was another Jim, a "man eater" of sorts, and he spelled trouble, at least a hot addiction for himself. Leonard took in the features of this "other" Jim. Those breath taking masculine shoulders, that broad chest, the tight fitting shirt, that tousled hair. Those hazel eyes were like pools of liquid heat. And the smile on that man was just heart breaking. He was a heart breaker that's what Leonard told himself.

James stalked over to the captain on the floor, and smacked him awake. "I need to explain why I am here."

**Ok everyone that was a nice chapter introducing the newest plot and hope you like my new hot addition of James T Kirk…..-Princess Jim 4.0 ^^ sniff if Lee309 is reading this please put your video back up I really miss watching it – Halo-Kirk/Chekhov….sniff **


End file.
